


Darkroom

by Ninjantome



Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Nude Photos, Photography, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underworld, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: 1987, in the cold city of Ilum, Armitage Hux is rising the ranks of the Underworld. He is not about to let this little voyeur ruin his carefully planned ascension. Unless he ruins her first...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth entry for the GingerRose Kink Weeks, with a bit more plot this time, but I hope you'll appreciate the build up ;)  
> If you want to throw in some 80's vibe music, I've been listening to Sway by WOLFCLUB on repeat while writing the smut part ^^  
> As always, your comments and kudos are much appreciated :3  
> Have a good reading!

  
Armitage Hux was seeing everything.

His sharp eyes ran over the hard lines of the buildings, streaming on the other side of the car’s window in a blur of blacks and blues. Everything was bathed in this cold hue that even the bright new neon lights and catchy commercials couldn’t chase.

Not only he was equipped with sharp eyes but with a sharp mind too. Ilum was a successful industrial city, “Where the brightest stars would emerge from a crowd of nobodies and where you could be whoever you wanted to be!” But after the crisis of 1985, that slogan wore off leaving nothing black and shiny buildings, aligning against the dark skies, and people thriving for a place in the sun.

Armitage was born in the darkness. Unwanted, unloved. He learnt quicker than most that there were no hidden gems in Ilum. There were only dark paths to lure the children of light and bring a bastard to the highest top. He was in this luxury sport car today, because unlike the eating each other for a minimum wage, he had a vision.

Where they were seeing a cold metropolis, he was seeing an empire.

Armitage straightened his back on the leather seat and pulled down his black gloved in the same fashion. Then he braced himself as the car came to a stop in a painful screeching of tires.

“Hurry up Hux,” Ren scolded with his usual bright mood, exiting the driver seat.

He wasn’t at the highest top yet, as Ren loved to remind him on a daily basis.

Hux followed him, fulminating after his driving. As good of a henchman as he was, the dark-haired man knew nothing about discretion. Even in an average black suit, everything about him was broad and loud.

Ren had none of Hux’s class or his manners. It took him years to perfect them, sharpening his edges like knife.

He smoothed down the crinkles on his perfectly fitted suit and adjusted his tie.

He left nothing to chance, what he had, he earned through hard work. Dirtying his hands until Ilum’s underworld would say his name with fear and respect.

His service record under Snoke’s command was flawless. And there was an excellent reason why: he was good at it. He executed every order, never left a trace, kept their businesses thriving and their men on the lookout at every corners of their territory. He was the one the Supreme Leader should pay attention to!

 _And yet_ , he thought as he followed his counterpart on the front steps of the Starkiller Hotel, he was still seeing the top from over Ren’s shoulder.

Overlooked, his perfect job fading in the background of Ren’s mood swings. Meanwhile the tiniest of his mistakes earned him a public humiliation.

Hux promised himself, all that would change one day. He had plans for this city.

He was not one to let decay and depravity take over his hometown. People were too blind to see the big picture. But he would open their eyes. And they would see his worth.

Suddenly Armitage froze on the last step before the golden revolving door. A shiver crept into the back of his neck.

_This again…_

As good as his sight was, he happened to have a blind spot. It appeared a few month ago. He was observed. He could feel it the marrow of his bones as surely as the coldness of the city.

But each time he tried to find out by who, this spy eluded him. It became a permanent frustration that had been itching him since.

Being known was in his interest, being spied on could cost the organization a lot.

So, he turned around and nonchalantly lightened a cigarette. His mind on alert.

The flickering light of the flame lightened his pale emaciated face. He looked down the quiet street without haste. Only a few people going back to their homes for the evening, nothing to be warry of. But Hux couldn’t shake off this feeling of being watched.

Behind the curls of smoke, he scanned his surroundings. The elegant lights of the Starkiller Hotel were chasing the blues of upcoming night away.

Its sleek black façade was a marvel of design. Snoke made this hotel a modern and sophisticated palace. Soon enough, only a well-dressed elite would pass the ornate golden door.

This is how he spotted her.

On the other side of the road, an Asian woman was standing. Black hair sticking up on the sides of her round face, plain denim jean, old jacket, tennis shoes… and a professional camera in hand.

She looked so innocent, above any suspicion. Well, no one should underestimate Hux’s paranoia.

In fact, she was standing either too far or too close to be a paparazzi. And there was no tourist activity that would make her stay that long in front of the hotel.

His mind was already racing through the last plausible scenarios.

If she worked for a rival organization it was calling for a careful approach, if she had tied with the police… he would have to send them his regards.

Either way, he didn’t want this little spy to know he spotted her yet. Several ideas had already popped into his head by the time he reach this conclusion. He was going to prepare something special at her attention.

Fortunately for her, he had urgent businesses to deal with. Snoke awaited and Ren was already ahead of him. Hux flattened the butt of his cigarette on the sidewalk with his black polished shoes and walked back inside.

She had only gained a temporary respite.

.

Rose entered her photography shop through the back door and tripped over a box of Polaroid’s instant films.

“Shit!”

 _Every fucking time!_ She cursed. All the precaution she had to take to ensure that no one would rob her shop, damn it… However, her merchandise was more precious than a few toes.

She limped through the backroom that currently served as the storage and turned on the electricity. The vivid light washed over the cramped space full of crates, advertisings, films and other reels. On top of that, she accumulated so much cameras over the last two years. Old and new models were piling up on high shelves that she couldn’t reach without a ladder.

She gazed lovingly at her workshop, stacked between two piles of glazed paper. That was a vision worthy of waking up in the morning and walking down this shady neighborhood.

Rose loved every one of her cameras. From the antic Brownies to the single-lens reflex cameras she received last week. Ever since she learnt how to press the button of a camera, Rose became enamored with photography.

Most of her entourage dismissed her, telling to stop dreaming and get a real job. So, her parents encouraged her to become a journalist. But in the public college she attended to, she was quickly told that her prettier and skinner classmates would make far better journalists.

These assholes, so many of them, had been incapable to see her brilliant mind beyond her round and short silhouette. She had been so full of rage then. Angry at this goddamn city and those who kept trying to bring her down.

In the end though, Rose would never thank her body enough for avoiding her a miserable wage in a corrupted television network.

She didn’t let this city chew her up. Instead she resisted, flipping the bird at the people calling her too idealistic, and followed her dreams.

And Rose dreamt big! But also, expensively. Owning her photography shop easily put her in debt for the next thirty years. Thus, some ends of the month were rougher than others.

Hence, Rose had to take all kind of side jobs, sacrificing many of her weekends on wedding altars and fixing the projectors in the theaters next door.

And some less recommendable jobs…

A bright light painted Rose in red when entered the dark room. She dropped her handbag beside the tables covered with her tools. Then she lifted her head, eyes attracted by the photos she left hanging.

She didn’t have to look so lovingly at the result of her last excursion. It had been a week already. But each time she looked at them a blushing smile was spreading on her lips. The beautiful scenery, that the Starkiller Hotel provided, made them the best photos she had taken so far.

Maybe, she’d dare returning there later this week.

For now, her feet leaded Rose across the main room of her shop. She went to lift the iron curtain and unlock the front door.

Then sun shone through the old windows, touching the brand-new cameras in the shop window, the rows of films, papers and accessories against the walls and the glassy counter displaying her latest handcrafted models.

The place was a bit old, but the yellow walls were giving the shop a warm ambient.

She put her hands on her hips, letting a proud feeling settling in.

Then she brought down her short pencil skirt for the umpteenth time. She usually favored jeans. Unfortunately, she was selling more in a skirt than in denim.

Rose fetched her glasses on the counter and began some maintenance work, waiting for clients.

And she waited.

She had time to dissemble and reassemble two Nikon and to exhibit them under the counter, before the bell finally rang.

In her hurry to get up, Rose hit her head on the countertop.

“Ouch!” She yelped rubbing her poor skull before her ponytail. “I’m sorry, hi. How can I help y–”

Rose’s voice died inside her throat when her eyes meet the most beautiful green ones. She saw them… countless time, but never so close. Never was she able to take in the red of his slick back hair, going down in sideburns over the hard lines of his jaw. She could see the exact shade of pink on his full lips, the paper white of his skin and the dark colors of his suit and tie.

_Fuck me!_

Maybe she hit her head too hard and her imagination summoned him. Whatever it was, words refused to pass her lips, opened in shock.

How did he get here?!

Questions and panic, all mixed up, were buzzing furiously inside her skull– or was it the bump growing on her head?

“Are you alright?” He interrupted her wild train of thoughts.

His accent was singing in Rose’s ears, making it more improbable that he found himself here. His shiny leather shoes and well-tailored suit should have never found their way in such a homely shop.

“I’m– huh– yes? I think so?”

The man smiled at her. It was the first time she saw him smile. Rose wished she could capture this image and keep it forever.

“Are you certain?” He insisted with genuine care.

Oh stars, she was going to faint! From a concussion or from his presence she didn’t care. As long as he was there to catch her.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured, her head completely forgotten.

Despite her best intents, Rose fidgeted stupidly, toying with the collar of her turtleneck.

He held her gaze, and she forgot what she was supposed to do. She fumbled with her words, mortified at the idea he found her silly, until she found her greeting sentence back.

“How– what can I do for you?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips again, digging his cheeks with a charming expression.

“I need a camera. My superior asked me to play the photograph for an upcoming event and… I am clueless!” He chuckled softly and leaned on the counter, entering her space. “Please, you’re my only hope.”

A strong scent of cologne invaded her nose. He came to her, asking her to teach him what she knew best. This was too good to be true, she realized. And yet, how could she refuse such a cry for help?

“Let’s see what I can do,” she squeezed her thighs after clearing her throat.

“Thank you very much. Miss?”

Hux knew her name of course.

But after a long frustrating week of searching, he relished to see her hesitation. For a second, she looked so lovingly torn apart between acting casual, and giving him her name.

Of course, she followed him for months, it wasn’t without consequences to give her real name away.

He wondered during her brief moment of hesitation where she heard him for the first time. And if it made her shivering.

“Tico. I’m Rose Tico.”

A little spy he was going to eat alive.

“Armitage Hux,” he returned, trying keep up an innocent face, “Pleased to meet my savior.”

Rose blushed, not knowing what to do with herself. _That’s it sweetheart, let me handle you from now on_.

“So, have you ever held a camera before?” She asked, visibly more at ease with her chosen field.

“Never had the opportunity.” Hux replied honestly, his mind drifting on all he was going to do to her.

“Ok, let me start at the beginning then.”

She left the counter and walked up a shelf to take out a camera on display. That way he had all the time to assess her outdated outfit: a turtleneck tucked into a short pencil skirt. But his judgement faded away in the curves of her generous breast and the sway of her hips in this skirt. His eyes ran down her opaque tights and her pair of heeled boots.

His mouth ran dry, and suddenly he was the one at loss of words.

“This model is very intuitive to use, you’ll see.” Rose declared brightly and beautifully unaware of his true intentions.

She began with a simple set of basic rules that he registered absentmindedly while focusing on her body.

The way she moved indicated no training in combat. Her nails were short trimmed, and her fingers callous in some place that fitted the camera’s buttons when she held it up for him.

_Who are you working for little weasel? The Hutts? The Crimson Dawn?_

Hux’s gaze drifted to her mouth without him wanting it. At first, he thought it was only because of her soft pink lips, but he was actually listening to her.

Without realizing it, her words sank into Hux, as excitedly talked about light, composition, the use of colors and perspectives. She spoked of photography like it was the purest form of art, appealing to his refine tastes.

“Alright I think I’m starting to understand. I have to watch for the films, the exposition and the shaking.” He summarized, trying to cut her brilliant lesson short, or he would have listened to her for hours.

“And don’t forget to remove the lid over the lens,” Rose reminded with a gentle smile. “It’s a common mistake.”

_You made one by letting me in dear._

He took the camera from her hands, brushing her warm fingers in the process. He brought the camera up to his eyes, closed one and adjusted the focus on her.

Through the lens he saw a beautiful woman, passionate, curious. They would have gotten along so well if she was smatter…

“Of course,” Rose flustered as she continued with her softening voice, “The settings will vary depending on your subject.” Her hands twisted with nothing to fiddle with. He waited until her dark eyes met his through the lens. “What kind of photos will you take?”

“Portraits.” He answered with a low voice, enjoying immensely to be on this side of the camera. “I heard you were quite familiar with that kind of pictures.”

She wouldn’t have made a different face if he actually shot her.

A gloating satisfaction spread inside Hux. Rose took a step backward, understanding of what he implied settling on her lovely features. Maybe she was smarter than he had given her credit for.

“Listen– I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have–”

Catching her arm over the counter, he jolted her close to him and cut her apologizes short.

“Shh… Of course you shouldn’t have, but you did it anyway.”

Rose tried to escape the bruising grip on her arm, but he let the camera down and yanked her from behind her counter.

“Let go of me!”

Hux did the exact opposite and bring her close to him. He towered her dangerously, pulling her against his elegant suit. It was with a perfectly polite voice that he asked:

“Where are the pictures you took? Did you shoot the locations of our bases or only the high ranks officers?”

A maelstrom of emotion washed over her face. Hux studied her intensely, but she was avoiding his gaze, trying to push him back.

“You have the photos here don’t you?” Her nose flared in a way that said yes. “Safer than at home, isn’t? But where… hidden in the storage?”

She glared at him, reading to bite if he let his guard down.

“No, not the storage. The darkroom maybe?”

At this, her dark eyes widened and Hux knew he aimed accurately.

“Don’t–” Rose resisted in his arms, but Hux dragged her along with a groan and burst the door of the darkroom opened.

“Why not? I’m dying to see your work of art!”

The red light filled his vision as he walked in. The room was a mess of various equipment and tables laid out against the walls bathed in a red hue.

Hux immediately spotted the outline of the Starkiller Hotel, on the photos hanging in the back of the room.

In his grasp, Rose was still fighting fiercely. She sat her down forcefully on a nearby chair.

“Be my guest Miss Tico, tell me about your collection! After that, we’ll discuss about who’s paying you.”

Hux’s voice went down when he met his own eyes on the coated paper. Everywhere he looked, he saw his face, his refine suit, his neatly combed hair, like he was in a house of mirrors.

On the hanging pictures he recognized the night he spotted her in front of the Starkiller Hotel. With excruciating slow gestures, Hux reached for older photos scattered beside an enlarger.

He was walking with Ren on one picture, he recognized the vein growing on his forehead each time he had to talk to him.

On another photo, the lights of the warehouses on the docks illuminated only a side of his face.

There he was smoking at the window of Phasma’s place, his jacket off and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

He was wearing even less clothes on the photos she took of him at his own apartment. A slender one-night stand with her hands down his pants and her mouth over his…

There were hundreds of pictures, showing him in a brand-new light Handsome. Desirable. Armitage never once in his life saw himself like that. But she did.

To the point of obsession.

“You’re a voyeur…” He realized with a soft voice.

Hux turned around and pined her down with sharp green eyes, made red by the light of the dark room.

“Yes,” She confessed shamefully, “I– I saw you once in the street, I was– photographing the New Republic Capitol and– I followed you.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. But his steps brought him closer to her. He looked down on her, his gaze lingering on her curves accentuated by her sitting position. Her skirt hiked up a few inches when he threw her forcefully…

“Do you have any idea of who I am?” He tried not to scold her, and failed on the edges.

Despite her shame of having been caught, Rose looked at him straight in the eyes, unafraid. She was either very brave or extremely foolish. Regardless, she wasn’t lying when she answered.

“I didn’t know your name before today.”

His gaze kept coming back to her soft pink mouth. _Fuck!_ He couldn’t think properly. He was surrounded by hundreds of copies of his light green eyes, as many evidences of her infatuation for him.

Now he didn’t have carry on his original plan, he felt indecisive.

“What am I going to do with you Rose?” He thought aloud, his deep tone a mix of threat and desire.

The silent that question left was so heavy the air tensed under the pressure of it.

She had nowhere to run, and he had no reasons to question her any further. Many options were tempting him, but if Hux was honest with himself, her breast falling and rising with her heavy breath was… pretty distracting.

Rose felt his stare on her, and eventually her shaking voice raised: “If I were you– I would not let me go.”

Her words sank in, taking his breath away. Never a woman asked him to stay before. Let alone in those threatening and enticing terms.

Hux took one step around her, gauging how serious she was in truth.

“What else would you do?” He asked her softly.

She licked her lips nervously. Her hands clutching and unclutching on her lap.

“I’d close the door.”

Hux went for the door and pushed it until the lock clicked shut. They bathed in the complete redness of the darkroom. The air was hot and electrifying as he walked back to her.

Each step he was dying to put his hands on her, to seize her, have his way with her. But he savored her restlessness the longer she fumbled for her words.

His stalker had issues voicing her obvious desires. But the thrill she sought must be earned. And he’d be liar not admitting he loved teasing her.

“And now?”

“I– I’d make myself… kneel down.”

Her tiny and shameful voice sent a rush of blood down his crotch.

Slowly he cupped her face. It seemed so fragile into his big hand, she sighed blissfully at his touch. As if she dreamt about it and it exceeded all her expectations.

Armitage guided her off her chair by the back of her neck. He made her kneel on the linoleum. As she complied a reflect passed on her glasses, and he fell into the darkness of her full-blown pupils.

His thumb traced her round cheek all the way to her soft inviting lips. He parted them carefully, running his digit on their wet edge. Then she sucked his thumb in the warmth of her mouth.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to see those submissive lips around his shaft. His erection grew painfully at this thought alone. So, he let go of her.

It was all she needed to close the distance with his crotch and nuzzled the tight fabric of his dress pants. Her hands ran up the soft worsted wool while she mouthed his erection like she was starving.

_Fuck!_

The click of his belt made him eager for her to have her hands on him. His testicles were heavy and hot, his sex itching as she opened his pants like the wrap of a long-awaited meal.

The little voyeur startled when his long turgescent cock sprung to her face. She lifted his shirt to reveal the golden red hair at the base of his shaft, trailing up to his navel.

He looked so huge next to her face, yet her eyes only grew hungrier. The tip of her tongue wetted her lips, then it found its way on the underside of his throbbing length.

Pitiful sighs left his mouth when Rose’s tongue flatten from the base to the leaking head of his cock. Her hands found his balls and fondled them as she repeated the motion, but this time the tip of her tongue wiped his precum.

His sighs turned into a long and painful grunt at the overwhelming warmth of her mouth engulfing his sensitive head.

“Aaaah!”

His voice became rough and feral as Rose went down on him. She took half of his cock into her hot wet mouth, and he cupped the back of her head, under her ponytail.

Her lips were stretching around him, taking him deeper and deeper with each back and forth. Her drool began to coat his length and mixed lewd sounds of suction with his groans.

Hux was losing himself in the tightness of her gorgeous mouth. She was all over him, holding on his clothes to meet his thrusts. Desperate to take more of him!

His grip hardened on her hair, and he watched her in awe his shaft disappearing into the depth of her hot little mouth!

Oh! Did she imagine sucking him off before? The sound of her gags made his cock throb between her velvety cheeks. Did she have the slightest idea of how perfect she felt?

Never before he had wanted to fill a woman’s mouth so badly! To bury her nose in his ginger hair. Hit the back of her throat and make her choke on his rock-hard cock!

Because none of the women he had been with in the past crave him with such urge!

His body began to tense, as if the building of his climax was twisting each one of his nerves. His thrusts became short and jerky, his balls so painfully tight.

He was close, oh fuck, so close!

His eyes shut on their own and his jaw hung low, parting his lips with hoarse sighs.

Ah yes! He was coming! Buried in the hot depth of her throat. Pleasure radiate in his sex, jerking streaks after streaks of cum and gushing into her mouth.

He moaned like he had not for too long, his cry echoing in the small room, as she swallowed him whole.

With slick noise, Rose pulled out and stretched slimy threads of fluids between his cock and her lips.

This view greeted Armitage when he opened his eyes. Her mouth glistened with his cum and her saliva, dribbling down her chin as she looked up to him with a heavy breath.

It was by far the lewdest thing he ever saw.

In the haze of his orgasm, he kneeled down before her and cupped her face. He softly kissed her wet mouth, tasting himself on the mess she so enthusiastically made of herself. She was every bit of delicious.

She withdrawn suddenly and his heart sunk lower every inch she was away. But she only did so to take her glasses off and kiss him with everything she had.

What did he do to deserve this sweet perfect mouth capturing his lips with want?

His question lost itself in the heat of her kiss. Her feverish mouth was everything he ever wanted. Everything he craved for in the deepest part of him.

Feeling his cock twitching back to life, Hux broke their embrace and loosen his tie in haste.

Then he saw her hand down a handbag he hadn’t notice. For an instant, his paranoia snapped back, and he caught her wrist.

“What are you doing?”

His hard stare softened when she pulled out a small square wrap sheepishly.

“It’s just a condom.”

Just a condom she said, as if it didn’t mean she wanted more. Fuck, he wanted more too. He wanted her. Right. The fuck. Now!

A strong pull on her arm brought Rose up on her feet. In the red light, she felt the urge to capture his image again as he loomed over her.

He was truly handsome. In that way models weren’t but that made her stomach churned.

He cornered her against her workshop table, dangerously alluring, as he shrugged his well-fitted jacket off.

In the holster around his shoulders, a black gun weighed against his ribs. Rose’s eyes drifted inevitably to the weapon as he took it off and put down near her camera. Both black pieces of technology, meant to shoot, but for entirely different purposes.

Hux took her attention back as he placed his free hands on the edge of the table, trapping her large round hips.

“Do you know what I usually do to people who follow me?” He whispered darkly, his question vibrating through her on an exciting wavelength.

“Don’t say it!” Rose shushed him with a hand on his mouth.

His clear eyes were so loud, bloodied by the light, screaming a truth she didn’t want to face at this moment.

“Please. I– I don’t want to know anything or… I’ll never be able to kiss you again.”

His head lowered, slowly closing the distance between them until his words brushed against her lips.

“It would be… such a shame.”

Rose’s fingers found the sharp line of his jaw as their mouths opened against each other.

They sighed lovingly in that sweet kiss, savoring their warmth and that burning itching they left on each other.

Then suddenly this spark in the redness lightened them up on fire. Their kiss became feral, unrestrained, as they yielded to the desire consume them

Rose’s arms hooked around Hux’s neck so she could devour his mouth. He gripped the fabric of her skirt to sit her on the table and hiked it up her thighs.

He roughly brought her knees up around his hips, parting her plump legs for him. Their sighs turned into heavy pants while they groped each other everywhere they could reach.

Her hands were unfastening the buttons of his shirt meanwhile his were fondling her full breasts.

They had to break their kiss when he hurriedly striped her of her turtleneck. Rose lowered her naked arms, contemplating his swollen lips before she took them again. Biting down his bottom lip in the heat of their embrace.

His erection was pressing against her thigh for attention, distracting her from his half-unbuttoned shirt.

There were too many clothes and so little patience left.

All of sudden, his long fingers tightened on the crotch of her tights and teared the nylon apart. Rose gasped at the feeling of her underwear coming apart with them.

The fabric of what was once her clothes hung loosely around her glistening slit.

If she didn’t have him now, she would burn this city to the ground herself!

Rose found the condom lost in the battle and ripped the wrapping opened with more care.

Hux felt the wonderful grip of her hand as she lowered the rubber down his length. Stars! Could he destroy her now?!

Impatient, she guided him between her folds, and he watched himself disappear under the dark hair of her dripping wet sex.

Rose threw her head back at his first thrust, moaning lewdly at feeling of his cock parting her tight walls open. She was hanging on his undershirt for dear life as the table began to rattle with his thrusts.

She couldn’t believe he was here, between her legs, his sweat and perfume filling her nose, the taste of his cum smeared in her mouth.

Under his frenzy, her equipment was shaking. The continuous slams of his hips pushed her up and Rose swept the papers and products away to rest on her elbows.

Oh fuck! That angle was so perfect she mewled pathetically.

Her cries of pleasure only increased with his hard, merciless thrusts breaking her apart.

The air filled with their musk, mixing deliciously over the slapping of skins. Nothing mattered more than to meet the furious pounding of his hips.

Too early, however, Hux slowed down this exhausting rhythm, making Rose whine and shiver in her ripped clothes. She was so sensitive his slow thrusts were a torture. But he had no intent to finish so soon.

His pale fingers caressed her plump belly, tracing burning lines all the way to her breast. Her bra slid down and Rose squirmed as he fondled her soft flesh.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured in awe.

Her plump body was writhing with his slow thrust, her half-lidded eyes were fluttering shut each time he fully sheathed into her.

Star, she was a sinful sight. If only he could keep it–

Hux smirked devilishly when an exciting idea crossed his mind. Extending his free arm, he grabbed hold of her camera.

When Rose opened her eyes next, she met her small reflection in the lens of her own device.

He captured her surprise, her blush drowned in the soft red light.

“A little payback love.” Armitage assured still smirking. “If you get to keep pictures of me. I’ll have some of yours.”

His smirk quickly became a bite on his bottom lip as he resumed his thrusts. Rose sighed desperately, arching her back under him.

“Did you touch yourself looking at me?”

He took another picture when her lips parted from pleasure, her hands clawing her heated red skin.

“Did you imagine what I would feel like?”

The trigger clicked and clicked over her moans, taking every part of her writhing body.

The peak of her brown nipples, the clutch of her hands, her thick trembling thighs, her dripping wet pussy sucking him in…

“Yes! Yes, I did! Just please fuck me till I can’t walk!” Rose begged him desperately.

Her legs were pulling him closer, tightening her walls around his shaft so marvelously.

Oh, she would be the death of him, Hux thought as he put the camera down.

His hands settled in the apex of her thighs. Her gorgeous thick hips were made to be grabbed and loved. So he indulged her, ruthlessly slamming into her soaking wet pussy.

He drew the lewdest moans out of her begging mouth. His name rolled beautifully on her tongue, he brought her higher and higher to her peak.

Hux felt himself tensing, each one of his limbs trembling under an overflow of pleasure. Rose followed him, riding his rough and pleasurable jerks with a religious dedication.

With an exhausted groan, he leaned on her, nudging her sweaty skin. Rose was in heaven, her mind clouded by the bliss of her orgasm.

Then she kissed him tenderly. For a moment, he was taken aback by her care. He always was. But for the first time, he didn’t shy away from this vulnerable moment and kissed her back.

Rose’s heart would not slow down. It kept pounding and pounding, even after Armitage pulled out of her and began to clean himself.

She watched him smothering the wrinkles on his pants. But the pounding became so loud that he started hearing it too.

His instinct kicked in a moment too late and the door flew open.

The sunlight blinded him, allowing three cops in uniform to burst in the darkroom and tackle Hux to the ground.

Everything happened so fast.

Rose shouted, when they manhandled him and cuffed him unceremoniously. Something inside her hurt as the officers assaulted him.

She felt strangely dirtier from their presence, breaking the intimacy of the room than from everything she did before.

That was until the worried voice of her friend, brought her back to why all this was happening.

“Rose! Are you alright?” Poe looked for the photograph as he entered the crowded room. His police badge shining at his belt.

The detective in civilian clothes rushed to her when he saw her state. He promptly shrugged off his leather jacket and covered Rose while she pulled her skirt down.

Many hours spent to trace the prominent figures of the Underworld, had left Poe looking tired and on edge. But now fear took over his barely shaved face.

“What happened?! Did he–?”

“No!” Rose jolted, still unsure on her wobbling legs. She steadied herself on Poe’s arm meanwhile his men were calling for back up. “I’m fine. I’m just–”

“You treacherous vixen!”

Hux’s accusation snapped with a mix of incredulity and wounded pride. He wriggled in the cops’ hold that forced him on his knees.

In the haste of his arrest, he had no time to zip his pants up or to fasten the button of his shirt.

“You work with the cops.”

Rose expected a blatant hatred. It would have been easier to forget the loving way he kissed her earlier. However, he stared at her through red strands with disappointment.

“Yes,” Poe confirmed before Rose could answer. “And without her you’ll be God knows where by now. You’re a difficult man to catch Hugs, but I’m gonna get a well-earned promotion for your arrest.”

Hux didn’t care about this unlawful arrest. He didn’t care that the news would spread like wildfire and Snoke was going to be furious. To hell if they actually managed to put him in jail.

All he wanted to know was:

“Did you plan this?” Hux asked Rose, with his hands cuffed behind his back.

She wanted to disappear into Poe’s huge jacket so badly. But she gathered what was left of her righteousness and held his gaze.

“No.” She answered him, before Poe did it for her again. “But I was ready, if you ever found me.”

Hux watched her go for her handbag, the one she pulled out a condom from, but this time she was holding a beeper. She alerted them.

 _Brilliant Hux, you succeeded in making a fool of yourself…_ He sighed but in a deep, enclosed part of his heart, he knew it hadn’t been all an act.

When he met her regretful dark eyes, he knew he was right.

The cops rummaging through the room, began to seize her equipment. Her photos, her films… and her camera too.

“Sir, should we take her bag?” One of them asked, breaking her shameful train of thought about what they would find on her last photos.

“Leave her be, she needs to go home.” Poe ordered, putting himself between Rose and his men.

“But Sir, we should interrogate her too. She could be an accomplice.”

Two voices raised at the same time. Poe’s one, firm and exhausted, and Hux’s one, suddenly understanding. “She doesn’t know anything.”

_Clever girl._

He underestimated her greatly. In fact, Hux was impressed by her smartness.

Two cops surrounded him and leaded him out of the darkroom without resistance. Except for a short instant:

“Before I go, Miss Tico, there's one thing you should know about me.” He had regained his composure, standing straight with was left of his dignity, and he promised her. “When I'll get out, you will be the first I will find.”


End file.
